Information on head-injured persons has been collected in independent research efforts in Charlottesville, Virginia, and in New Delhi, India. A preliminary review of these data collection efforts has indicated significant overlap in the type of information collected. A preliminary analysis of the collected data is proposed to identify differences and similarities between these head-injured populations, and to determine the feasibility of prospective cooperative association for the study of head injuries. The Government of India has approved the research proposal and has allocated 767,000 rupees for the three-year Indian portion of the collaborative study. The proposal has been peer-reviewed by NIH, and approval has been given to proceed with the pilot phase of the study. A staff professional from OBFS has travelled to New Delhi to examine the quality of the data, and has returned with the Indian data to be processed and analyzed together with the UVA data. The India data are presently being coded and computerized in a manner compatible with the Charlottesville data. Detailed data analysis is scheduled to begin in the summer of l984. This project is continuing.